A career's secret!
by ClatoFan4life
Summary: This is a clato (cato & clove) story about their life before the hunger games. What will happen? And what twist will take place? Read and find out! Rated T for hunger games, violence and language (e.g. hell, damn).
1. Prologue

** This is my first ever fanfiction so sorry if this strory isn't as good as others but I think it's interesting and I do not own the hunger games or the characters this story is owed to Suzanne Collins for creating the hunger games. Hope you like it enjoy! :-D**

**Prologue**

* * *

**DISTRICT 2**

SMASH as the pickaxe chopped a giant piece of concrete in half! It was a hot day and everybody at the construction site was sweating but also excited for the new victor of the hunger games to arrive back to their homeland. One person was extremely excited Cuba Sevina, a tall guy with black hair and was very muscly who has been supporting and most confident about Maxi Wood a small 17 year old with brown hair and was one of the best looking girls in district 2 winning the games ever since she got reaped many weeks ago. Suddenly Rico (Cuba's best friend) called him to tell him Maxi had arrived and was about to make her first appearance as victor, and for him to watch from a old billboard standing right next to the construction site. It was big and you could see most of the district's town square where Maxi will be appearing. He quickly runs over and not long after Maxi walks out of the justice building.

It's now sun set and the whistle blows for the end of working all day at the construction site, Cuba runs out of the site and to the town square barging past these big group of teenagers and to the doors of the justice building. After a few minutes Maxi walks out and hugs Cuba hard! Cuba looks at her she still has scars and scratches all over her face off of the games, she then starts "I know, I know I look horrible with all of these scars-"

She gets interrupted by Cuba saying, "You never look horrible even with these scars you look pretty!". They then walk home together holding hands and smiling.

* * *

The organ starts to play its loud and eerie sound Cuba had always had a thing for organs but he had no time to think about that as Maxi started walking down the aisle. Cuba peaked over to see her he then thought to himself, she looks beautiful, then she stopped right next to him and smiled she looked very happy but inside she felt nervous and had butterflies. Soon before they knew it they were husband and wife hugging and kissing don't forget eyes fill with tears! It was later on at night a big party was going down as well as that most of the people in district two was there, however as Cuba and Maxi walked to the dance floor everybody cleared the way for them. They then danced all the way through the night in each others arms it was the best night of their lives!

* * *

Waiting inside the hospital room sitting next to Maxi very anxious while sweating; every two seconds looking at his wife. "Mr and Mrs Sevina?", the nurse said as she stood there with a very small, adorable baby in her hands.

"Yeah, I mean yes nurse!", he said very quickly and nervously but he was also excited.

"Congratulations it's a girl!" Cuba shot up off of his seat and the nurse gently passed him the tiny baby girl.

"OMG! She's so beautiful and cute and-"

"Hey, let me see her she's my baby too!" Maxi yells while laughing.

The nurse asks, "Have you two thought of a name for her yet?"

"Hhhmmm?" Cuba mumbles while scratching his head.

"What about something that represents our first day we met like the many different flowers or the clovers or" she stops!

Cuba and Maxi look at each other and both say "CLOVE!" and then smile at her "Clove a perfect name", Cuba says happily.

* * *

CRASH all that was heard was time ticking, tick-tock, tick-tock the small family truck was on its roof smoking! The window smashed and Clove barely escaped since when she got out the truck caught fire and BOOM! Clove stood there in disbelief, tears dripping down her face then she dropped to the ground and cried a big part of her had died!

* * *

There was silence all around the land as Clove's dear Mother and father got lowered into their graves. As time turned it was now seven o'clock and it was raining Clove sat there out in the rain on a bench crying all alone. It was freezing, she looked up at the miserable sky and shut her eyes however she heard footsteps coming her way "Hey you ok?" a voice asked worried. Clove then slowly opened her eyes and saw a tall, muscly boy standing over her.

"Yeah, I... I'm fine," she said while wiping away tears that were streaming down her face.

"You're not fine what's up you tell me I-" he was saying until Clove butted in.

She said "I don't know you I've only saw you sometimes at training... it's Cato right?".

"Yeah, Clove?" he said while sitting down next to her and giving her his jacket.

"Thanks oh, yeah nice to meat you in person," she smiles then sighs "The thing is my parents have just died and I'm upset and I might just go be with them... you know just end all of this now; being happy with them!" she cried.

"NO! Don't do that I bet they're looking down on you smiling besides you're a great girl and not to mention well skilled with knives!" he stops for breath and continues "Why give all of this up... you won't be alone anyways, I'm here-"

"But-" she interrupts but Cato stops her with a hug.

**That was my prologue of 'A Career's Secret' and I really hope you liked it. Don't forget to read chapter 1 and review!**

**Thanks! :-D **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**8 years later**

The rain is tapping on the window in a peaceful rhythm, and all you could hear was a page turn very slowly. There was a girl reading through a scrapbook which looked extremely old with a few torn pages, as well as that the scrapbook had lots of pictures of a man and woman. As she turned the page her face changed; it showed a picture of the man and woman with a little girl. Suddenly a tear fell onto the book and the girl was in silence looking out of her window at the sky. Well, she was in silence until a girl about 11 years old came storming into the room shouting clove! Clove got a shock and quickly wiped away her very few tears then coughed to clear her throat when finally answering "Yeah...(cough)...what is it?"

"Oh, sorry if I interrupted you, I thought-" the littler girl replied but got cut off.

"No, no! It's fine I was just looking back at some memories," Clove said in a soft voice.

"Well, we-we need to go to training... plus we're already running late!" the girl explained while leaning against the wall. Clove turned around, stood up then said

"Go on ahead, I'll catch you up!", as soon as she said then she smiled and ran down the stairs.

Clove was just about ready when she spotted one of her last knives on top of a desk; it was stuck into the desk next to a picture. She ran over to the knife and yanked it out of the desk, as she was cleaning the knife she caught her eye on the picture. It was of her and Cato she smiled and was staring at it for a while until she saw the clock "Damn I'm 'really' late!" she yelled, grabbed her jacket then left while slamming the door hard! As she was running to the training centre she cut through an ally way since she was late. However she stopped for breath a guy came for behind her and grabbed her while covering her mouth with his hand then pulling her against the wall.

He whispered in her ear, "Hey, beautiful! Not so strong now?". She kneed him in the stomach -which made him release her- then she pushed him away onto the floor and held a knife to his neck.

She replied "What was that!" while laughing but whined "Cato, DUDE! You startled me... NEVER, never do that again!" holding up the knife to him.

"Hey, chill out! You don't normally act like this why are you?" Cato asked while standing up off of the floor.

"Ha, w-what makes you say that? I'm fine" Clove answered anxiously with a nervous grin. Clove slid her knife back into its pocket then looked at Cato, coughed -to get his attention- and asked "How about um, walking me to the training centre?".

Cato suddenly added "What if I say no?" gazing at her with a smile.

"Well...your walking me anyways!" she ordered grabbing his t-shirt, as well as that pulling him out of the ally and into the sunlight.

Cato barged through the doors of the training centre with Clove slowly following, they then walked separate ways while waving bye to each other. Clove walked over to her group of fellow trainees who were around her age and Cato went to his. Balthazar was a tall coach, who was training Clove's group to the best of their ability for the hunger games. Cato's group coach was a other guy called Monroe who was quite small but good with a axe! "What's this, Clove you're late once again! What's your explanation this time?" Balthazar growled.

"Hey, it won't happen again, you don't need to worry ha, I'm still the best here!" Clove argued while grabbing her knife and walking over to Lavinia one of her closest friends.

Balthazar stood there with a evil face; it took a while for him to answer with "Yeah, whatever! Lets just get started with training!". He took a step back then began "As you all know in a few months are the hunger games and it's very possible that one of you will be going in there-" Clove rolled her eyes "HAVE YOU GOT A PROBLEM!" he screamed. Clove just stood there holding her hands out and stepping back, Balthazar calmed down and continued "As I was saying before I got _rudely _cut off the hunger games is only a few months away, so we need to train harder than ever to be ready!".

Lavinia shouted out "Is that it? We all ready know that!" Clove stared at her friend smiling because she knew Lavinia was trying to annoy Balthazar, it wouldn't be that hard since Clove already made him quite annoyed.

Her turned his head very quickly and barked "WHAT! What was that?" as he marched over to her.

"Well, you've already told us about this and we're not stupid to not try hard!" Lavinia answered back grinning.

Balthazar laughed he also looked surprised "_NOT _stupid!" he shouted and pulled her away from the group for a minuet and asked "Has Clove been getting you to act like this? It's just because you didn't used to act like this, you used to be sensible, train hard and be so _sweet_!"

Lavinia replied "Why would Clove tell me to act like this, YOU FREAK!" she then stormed off to Clove to start training.

"What was that all about?" Clove asked while looking at Balthazar in disgust.

"Whow, it was nothing like that! You're disgusting!" Lavinia explained with a worried face.

"Why did he have a hold of you then?" Clove reasoned as she was walking over to her training station and looking back at Lavinia then at Balthazar.

Lavinia looked back with a shiver down her spine, then Clove suggested "Might wonna keep away from Mr perverted over there!"

**Hope you liked the first proper chapter of my first ever story it would help me out if you reviewed it and added it to your favourites oh and don't forget to follow my story! The second chapter will be coming up shortly until then bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Training was almost finished and Cato was practicing with his giant, gleaming sword, he was slicing dummies up until there was nothing left to chop then he moved on to the next one, then the next. "Ha, DIE!" he yelled while slicing a head off of one; it went swirling in the air until it Balthazar on the back! Cato stopped and ran over to Balthazar "Sorry dude! I guess I need to be less violent!" he apologized, as he was helping Balthazar up.

"ARRRRRG!" Balthazar wailed then paused for a moment, but finally bellowed, "All of you are STUPID amateurs, how can't you practice properly!". Balthazar pick up the head and shoved it at Cato -which made him stumble back a bit- right after that Balthazar punched Cato over onto the floor!

"Cato!" Clove yelled as she ran over to see if he was ok "Whow! Are you ok?" she asked while kneeling down onto the floor.

"OH! Yay, Clove's here to safe the day!" Balthazar cried as he walked away.

Clove turned red and clenched her fists as she roared "YEAH, that's right walk away you prick!"

"Ha, she doesn't know what's coming her way!" he whispered to himself, then he grabbed a long, silver spear off of a rack of weapons. Clove eyes widened as he turned with the spear he then smiled and came running over. Clove grabbed one of many of her knives and through it as fast as she could since Balthazar had all most reached her the knife had sliced a bit of his cheek. Furthermore he didn't stop and continued to run at Clove, when she grabbed two more of her knives one of them stuck into his leg but right before she got a chance to throw the second one he got to her, as well as that he swung the spear to try and hit Clove but she dodged it. Just then Balthazar kicked Clove onto the floor and tried to spear her in the neck but Clove rolled over, however he stomped on her stomach -which winded her badly- he then laughed and help his spear above his head ready to stab Clove in the chest.

"Y-You wouldn't d-dare!" she whined, trying to catch her breath and squirming on the floor.

"That's what you think!" Balthazar smiled then as he was just about to bring the spear down Cato grabbed it and hit Balthazar with it multiple times. Cato could of killed him if some of the other teens and coaches hadn't pulled Cato away!

"NEVER GO NEAR CLOVE AGAIN!" Cato shouted as he shuck his fist in the air at Balthazar while he was getting took away. Cato helped Clove up then one of the coaches demanded everyone to leave early because of what happened, so Cato lead Clove out side. He sat her on one of the steps out side the training centre then hugged her gently and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry I'm here now".

She looked up at him with a smile -which is a rare thing you'd get off of Clove- "People may think of you as a monster but deep down you're sweet and... cute! Wait, no! Huh? Um, you're-" she pointed out but Cato interrupted.

"It's ok to call me cute, you know I think you are", Cato explained while grabbing Clove's hands. She gave a worried look which made Cato ask "What is it?".

Clove answered "It's just people might, you know... think we're going out", she then pulled her hands away, but stroked Cato's cheek with a smile on her face.

Cato looked down then whined "Yeah, we're just friends, aren't we" he stood up then looked at Clove and trying to hide being upset. She knew what was up but she just sat there smiling at him. "You um, want me to walk you home?" Cato depressingly said, standing there looking at her with a little smirk.

Clove liked Cato a lot more than a friend the same way Cato felt about her but nether of them were brave enough to tell the other, you would of thought it would be easy for them since there all strong and powerful but it turns out non of them are strong and powerful enough to tell each other. Clove stood up smiling and replied "Why would I turn down that offer".

Cato smiled to himself then whispered "C'mon then _cutie_", which made Clove snicker. They then started to walk they were silent for a while then as Cato was about to speak Clove grabbed onto him which made him stop and smile at her.

She was leaning against him as they were walking home when Clove said "Cato, about the hunger games..."

"What, oh yeah", Cato agreed as he started to feel concerned.

Clove took a moment to answer but then she did "About the games... are you going to volunteer for them?" just after she said that she looked up at him.

"I-I was thinking about it but I'm not sure, why?" Cato wondered while putting his arm around her.

"It's nothing!" Clove said as they got to her house. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked while standing on her front path.

"Yeah totally!" Cato answered while walking away waving back to her.


	4. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of my story remember it's my first story and it might not be that good but I hope you are liking it!  
Btw can you review and follow my story if it's ok and you want more! XD  
This is Chapter 3 enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Cato woke early since he had been thinking about the hunger games and how he would need to train extra hard however as he strolled to his bedroom door a tiny thought of Clove travel through his head. He stopped for a second then turned to the window and sighed, after thinking for a few minutes he clenched his fist then put on a devilish grin. He walked to his door and ran down the stairs where he was greeted by his little sister Astrid who was about 9 years old was making her breakfast, a nice little salad that's all she'd really eat it's very rare she'd eat anything else. "Hey little sis", Cato began as he walked over to the kitchen table.

"Oh, hi didn't notice you there", Astrid added while biting softly into her salad.

"I'm going out to training now", he blabbered reaching into a fruit bowl. Cato grabbed a apple, threw it into the air then caught it. He bit into it which made a loud crunch noise he then grabbed an other apple and placed it into his backpack just after he zipped up his backpack then hugged his little sister.

"Why are you going to training this early?" she wondered looking at Cato.

"It's just... I was thinking about going into the hunger games," Cato explained.

"Thinking! You're going in!" Cato's father argued, standing behind Cato.

"Well, yeah but I was just-" Cato mumbled, scratching his head.

"Oh! I know this is the thing you've been waiting for, isn't it?" Cato's father questioned him.

"Of cores nothing will get in my way!" Cato said holding up his fist then walking quickly to the door.

"GOOD!" Cato's father growled smiling evilly at his son!

* * *

Meanwhile Clove was waving goodbye to her 11 year old sister Mercy and 9 year old brother Tiger. As she walked on down the street her brother and sister were fading away, she loved her brother and sister more than anyone else in the world since they're the only family she has left. She had other relatives but she hadn't seen half of them since her mother and father's funeral plus her uncle she lived with for a while died, and don't get started on the others who were selfish enough to leave her all alone to raise her brother and sister!

As Clove walked over a old stone bridge she saw Cato in the distance standing out side of the training centre amongst a few people who where hanging out. She yelled but he didn't here her. She then started to run over to him when she got tripped up by Marcella. Marcella was one of the most meanest people in district 2; maybe the meanest! Clove barked "Oh, I should of known it was you!" while standing up.

"No, no! It was an _accident_!" Marcella sarcastically squeaked holding her hand out to help Clove up.

Clove shoved Marcella away "Yeah, yeah! Why do you always pick on me?" Clove demanded while crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about?" she answered staring at Clove. You could tell she was lying as she always does this! It was all fake. The reason she always tormented Clove was because Marcella liked Cato, and even once asked him out but he rejected her. She thinks it's because of Clove as she knows he likes her.

Marcella smirked as Clove was getting angry "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she bellowed loudly. Cato looked her way and rolled his eyes _'bitch fight' _he thought to himself he then ran over to them. Clove clenched her fists and threw a punch! Blood splatted onto the ground as Marcella crashed to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS, THAT!" Marcella screamed wiping her nose, that was pouring with blood.

"You deserved, THAT!" Clove yelled back, just then Marcella got up punched Clove and grabbed one of her knives! Clove turned and saw the knife storming down at her, just before it hit Cato grabbed Marcella's arm forcing the knife away. Marcella dropped it but still tried to grab Clove's hair. However Cato protected Clove by standing in the way then finally pushing Marcella away.

"Girls! Now what happened here?" Cato growled while looking at Marcella angrily and hugging Clove.

"WHAT! You think it's me?" Marcella questioned Cato annoyed.

"Uh, I wasn't saying it was!" he replied smiling and observing her curves then whispered to Clove "You ok, cutie?".

Marcella let out a giant 'ARG' and left with her friends more like gang following her.

Clove nudged Cato away "Hey why did you do that, I could of managed!" she said picking up her knife.

"Clove, what are you on about! Marcella could of killed you have you seen you compared to you, she is so tall and she had her 'friends' for back up!" Cato reasoned. Clove sighed, pulled a angry face and walked off. But as she was walking off her face changed sadder. Cato stood there confused and scratching his head he then walked over to his friend Orson who was handing out flyers." What's this?" Cato asked grabbing one.

"Oh, I haven't told you? You know how it's Stellan's birthday tomorrow, he's having a _big _party!" Orson told his friend.

"Cool! Who's going?" Cato wondered looking at the flyer.

"Pretty much everyone that goes to training, but only the 13s and older!" Orson said with a smile, he then gave a flyer to a person that walked past. Orson hit his head and added "You need to bring a date!" then Orson nudged Cato looking over at Clove, who was talking to Lavinia and a few other girls.

"I-I don't know, I don't think she likes me in that way," Cato mumbled looking down at his shoes.

"What, of cores she does," Cato's friend yelled.

"But she just walked off from me a few minuets ago!" Cato cried glancing at his friend then back at the floor.

"She still likes you I bet! If you ask here privately at a romantic time she'll have to say yes!" Orson promised patting Cato on the back.

"I think I might just ask Marcella instead, she's quite fun to hang around with and sexy!" Cato said rising his head to look at Marcella.

"WHAT! Why her she is... you know a right-" Orson snarled looking disgusted by his friend.

Cato interrupted him and demanded "She's a right what!" as he stepped back pointing at Orson.

Orson looked around everywhere but at Cato, he then sighed and mumbled "Just go and ask her but she is a bit of a diva, big head type!".

Cato ignored the last part of the sentence and smiled at his friend then he started to run over to see Marcella. However as he ran over he bumped into someone with a lot of books! "Watch it you-" Cato yelled but stopped himself since the person was a girl about 17, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She'd impressed Cato.

"No,no! It was my mistake," the girl squeaked while kneeling on the floor picking up her books then up at Cato with a sweet smile.

"Hey, you need help there?" Cato asked with a grin and bending down to help.

"Thanks..." the girl hinted looking at Cato.

"Oh, Cato," he told her while giving her one of the books.

The girl grabbed the book and said "Cleo, I really appreciate you helping me there, I'm so clumsy sometimes!".

"Na, don't mention it!" Cato added.

"Ha, you go to training don't you, have you heard about that party?" Cleo asked struggling to carry all of her books.

"Yeah, you going?" Cato excitedly question her.

Cleo smiled even bigger and told Cato "Yeah but I have no date yet, so I might not go!"

"Well I'm going and I have a few people in mind," he said winking at Cleo.

She blushed a little then saw the time on her watch and screeched "AH! Sorry Cato I've got to run, might catch you later!".

Cato wave bye then saw Marcella staring at him but she suddenly reacted by turning her head. However as Cato was walking into the training centre Marcella walked past him with an evil smile on her face, as she was walking in the door she blew a kiss to Cato! He looked away so confused then he saw Clove glance over at him she suddenly looked away looking upset. Cato repeatedly blinked since he was going dizzy even though he felt all weird he still went to training.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey welcome back thanks Katnis4life for reviewing and following it makes me happy that people are liking it!  
Enough of me blabbering here is chapter 4! :)**

**Chapter 4**

It was the next morning and Clove was down by the river that was next to the old stone bridge, not far from the training centre. She'd been sitting there for a while; it was almost 10 o'clock now. Clove got out one of her knives, however it wasn't any knife it was her favourite knife because for her 12th birthday she got it as a present thought wasn't off any person, it was off Cato.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

There was a knock on the door and Clove's little brother Tiger went running to the door trying to open it however Mercy yelled "Tiger, move away!" while strolling to the door she then opened it. There was no-one there so Mercy called out "Clove no-one is there!".

Clove came marching to the door and stepped out side then yelled "This isn't funny! Whoever's playing this game you wonna show yourself NOW, or else!".

"Or else what you don't want your birthday present?" a voice snickered from behind her.

Clove turned around it was Cato so she ran up and hugged him tightly; laughing. She released him from the hug and asked what he had got her.

He told her "You can only find out if you can take the present off of me!". He laughed taking the present out of his bag it wasn't wrapped very well but it didn't matter to Clove and she ran to grab it.

"Why do you have to be so awkward?" Clove questioned him while holding onto his arm trying to grab it.

Cato looked down at her smiling and said "Awkward? How am I awkward, you're the awkward one trying to rape me!"

Clove stopped and looked up to him annoyed "Rape you! What, I'm trying to get this stupid present I bet it's nothing!" Clove argued stepping back.

Cato passed Clove the present laughing loudly, he whispered "Here you go princess! You can rape me any day!".

She stepped back in discussed and screamed "What did you just say?" while starting to sweat and blush.

"Don't worry I'm only joking, Clover!" he explained putting one of his hands on her shoulder and questioned "Are you open your present?"

She calmed down and ripped then wrapping paper off of it. The present was a knife it made Clove excited; she thanked Cato so happily. They caught each other's eyes then Clove kissed Cato on the cheek softly. He looked surprised and she blushed "Sorry... I-" Clove tried to say but Cato stopped her.

"It's fine good friend can kiss each other, can't they?" he said staring at her with a grin.

* * *

She ran her finger along the knife, when she got to the tip of it a little bit of blood streamed and poured onto her trouser leg. Clove looked up to see it start raining she shuffled under the bridge to get shelter. She shivered, then lay back closing her eyes hugging her knife which made her squeeze her eyes tighter. After about a minuet a tear started to stream down her face that's when she let out a big sigh. "Why does my life have to be so hard?" she whispers to herself.

* * *

Cato on the other hand was choosing an outfit to wear for the party later on that night "Should I go with black or grey?" he asked his sister.

"PINK!" she shouted "It's my favourite colour it's cute as well plus I think it's the colour of love!".

Cato looked confused by his little sister and told her "Ha, I can only have black or grey little sis!".

"Well I don't know then. Oh, who are you taking anyways?" Astrid curiously asked sitting down on Cato's bed.

"I'll just wear grey. Ah, I'm going with... wait who am I going with!" he hollered hitting his head and sweating.

"Wait you're picking what to wear when you might not be able to go, listen-" Astrid told her big brother.

Cato interrupted her "I'm sorry Astrid I need to find someone for help!" he bellowed running out of his room, down the stairs and passing his parents on the way out the door.

"Cato, where are you going?" his mother asked but he was gone.

"I bet he's going to see that Clove girl!" Cato's dad predicted to Cato's mother.

"I don't know what you have against her, besides Clove and Cato are only friends," she snarled closing the front door.

* * *

Clove was just about to stand up when she heard Cato run past at the top of the small grassy hill, she didn't want him to see her like this so she hid in the shadows under the bridge. He continued to run on so Clove let out a giant breath and snuck off into the village to get some breakfast to take back home to Mercy and Tiger.

* * *

"C'mon answer!" Cato whispered while banging on Orson's front door.

The door opened and Orson stood there, then he asked "What is it Cato?".

"I need help," Cato said with a nervous smile "You're the only person I could come to!"

"Well, you could've gone to Stellan or all of your other friend, which is like I don't know 50!" Orson grumbled looking very annoyed.

"I can tell you now I don't have 50 friends," Cato added folding his arms and smiling.

"Really," Orson said looking at Cato "Just what is it... oh, let me guess you don't know who to take to the party?".

"Right, can you PLEASE help me?" Cato begged his friend.

"FINE! But after all of this you owe me!" Orson yelled pointing at Cato. They walked into the house and Cato jumped onto the sofa in the living room. "Hey, watch it! That sofa isn't cheap you know," Orson told Cato then asked "Wait, I thought you were going to ask Marcella?".

Cato sat up and answered "Yeah I still like her, but I met this sweet girl yesterday called Cleo... also I still like Clove. Clove is my best friend though can I ask her, you know it might be weird and she might not like me in that way," he then put his head in his hands.

Orson muttered "Well... y-you... um... 'sigh' listen buddy, I can't help you on this one! Sorry... you can hang here for a bit though," he looked around then at his friend with a smile.

"No, it's ok dude! It's my problem anyways you don't have to be involved," Cato mumbled while standing up "I'll go, I don't want to spoil your Saturday!". He walked to the door and smiled at Orson as he was opening the door.

"Ok... hope you choose someone! Orson said to his friend then as Cato walked off he yelled "Hey Cato! If you don't go you can hang at my place dude!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here and isn't that much of a interesting chapter but it's still quite good. Well to me.  
****Cato still hasn't made his mind up yet and the party is tonight! However is he too late to ask one person!  
I DON'T own the hunger games or the characters.  
****BTW please could you review and follow please it helps me out, thanks. ****Here is chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

Clove walked out of the shop with all of her shopping and as she turned around she saw Cato walk past; he smiled at her. Clove looked down then back at him and smiled back. As she walked off Cato started to run through the town centre until when he ran around the corner into the ally and bumped into Cleo _again_!

Cato bent down to pick up a old book Cleo had dropped when Cleo said "Hey it's you, Cato!".

Cato looked up and smiled "Hi!" and gave her the book back observing it.

"We've gotta stop bumping into each other, literally!" Cleo laughed taking the book back "Oh, you excited for the party?".

Cato scratched his head and cried "I might not be going but it just depends on..." he stopped.

Cleo looked at him confused and asked "Depends on?".

"I don't know," Cato answered shaking his head and looking down.

"Oh!" she squeaked "I'm not going... well no-one asked me so you know!"

"Yeah, well you never know someone might ask you at the last minuet," Cato reasoned then he looked back at the crowd of people in the town and saw Marcella walking over to him. "Oh, here we go!" he groaned turning around to face Cleo trying to pretend he hadn't seen Marcella.

"Cato!" Marcella squeaked waving at him "Who's this?".

Cato turned to face her and said "Cleo... why?" while half smiling and half tired.

Marcella looked at her with a fake smile and replied "No reason... just want to make new friends. Hey there Cleo!".

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Cleo cheerfully greeted her sticking out her hand for Marcella to shake.

Marcella raises one of her eye brows and shook it then she questioned Cato "So Cato who you going to the party with?".

Cato looks around then spits out "Y-you know I-I need a-a..." he stopped and sighed "I might not be going".

Marcella looked at Cato pretending to be sad then said "YOU! Not going I thought girls would be dying to ask you! I thought it would be easy for you to get a date!".

"I guess not!" Cato cried shaking his head and looking down.

"Ah... I might just go!" Cleo added walking off.

Marcella grabbed her arm and bellowed "NO!".

Cleo looked at her and squealed "But-".

"Just stay, why go yet?" Marcella asked staring Cleo in the eye.

Cleo looked down and told Marcella "Ok I'll stay but not for long since I-".

"Yeah, yeah! So Cato?" Marcella broke in while turning to face Cato and letting go of Cleo's arm. Marcella continued "Have you even asked anyone to be your date because I might know a few people who'd go with you!" she then winked at Cato with a giant grin on her face.

"Marcella it's fine! I have a few people in mind and just need help picking one," Cato explained.

"Well I can help you who are they?" Marcella excitedly asked with an even bigger grin than before!

Cato quickly answered "No! Marcella I can pick besides I can't tell you!".

"Why can't you tell me?" Marcella curiously questioned.

"Just because... it will ruin the surprise!" Cato hinted walking away.

Marcella smiled '_YES!_' she thought to herself "Wait I don't like surprises!" she yelled as he walked off.

"Tuff! Oh, bye Cleo!" Cato whaled waving to the two girls.

"Bye!" Cleo screamed happily waving back.

Just then Marcella thought to herself '_I need to make sure Cato asks me and not Cleo!_'. "Cleo who are you gong with?" she asked turning to Cleo.

"OH! I don't have a date yet so I may not be going!" Cleo replied.

"DAMN! WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A DATE?" Marcella screamed thinking Cato might ask her.

"Um! Sorry!" Cleo nervously said taking a few steps back.

"No, I'm sorry it's just... nothing!" Marcella apologised while shaking her head.

* * *

Meanwhile Clove was almost home when a tall guy with brown, spikey hair tapped her on the shoulder "Hey!" he said in his deep voice.

Clove turned around to face him "Hi Stellan happy birthday," she miserably groaned looking up at him.

"What's up?" he asked.

Clove looked down and mumbled "You wouldn't understand".

"Listen, just tell me I bet I will!" Stellan told her holding her arms.

Clove sighed "It's about the party I'm not going. Well I might but you know I need a date".

Stellan smiled and pulled a flower out and held it to Clove. "You have a date now!" he told her as she took the flower.

However she didn't really smile she just looked at it. She eventually let out a little laugh "Thanks! I never knew you liked me," she said admiring the flower.

"Well... uh I-I do! But I... well that doesn't matter," he quickly muffled scratching his head and looking away.

Clove looked at him with one of her eye brows raised then asked "What do you mean by that?".

He started to sweat "I don't know! I'll meet you at 7 out side the justice building, ok!" he muttered.

"Okay!" Clove said wondering what was up with him.

"I'm glad that's sorted I guess I'll se you then cutie," he told her smiling.

Just after he said cutie it reminded her of Cato! She started to daydream "Yeah! S-see you then," she whispered looking off into the distance.

He turned around and tried to see what she was looking at but there was nothing there apart from a road and a few trees. "Ok, what are you looking at?" he asked.

She snapped out of it and replied "Nothing, so 7?".

"Sorry I had to ask that. Yeah 7," he said letting out a nervous laugh.

She looked at him and when he looked at her she added "Bye," sick of waiting around.

"Oh yeah, bye!" he said looking at her.

"I'll go this way," Clove mumbled stepping back.

Stellan looked at her then quickly muttered "I'll go this way, bye!". He started to walk away still sweating a little bit "Why did I ask her I should of just of been brave enough to ask Marcella!" he whispered to himself looking down. "Well at least I knew Clove would say yes with her not really talking to Cato," he whispered and all the way home he kept whispering to himself. Some people he passed thought he was a bit mad.

* * *

Cato on the other hand had just got in his house when his father came storming up to him "Now where have you been? With Clove!" he whaled.

"UH, actually no! I went to Orson's!" he argued crossing his arms.

"So you were at Orson's the whole time!" hi father asked angrily.

"YEAH! The whole time!" Cato roared turning red.

His father started to laugh and chuckled "Now isn't that funny since I seen you talking to some girls in town!".

Cato looked away then shouted back "I was just talking to them!".

"I know you're lying! I know you have a thing for Clove plus I've saw you talk to that Marcella a few times!" his father yelled.

"What Clove wasn't even there it was Cleo!" Cato bellowed turning even redder.

"Who the hell is Cleo?!" his father roared throwing his hands in the air.

"A FRIEND, IDIOT!" Cato answered angrily clenching his fists. He was trying to calm down but couldn't! "Can you just stay out of my personal life!" he then screamed.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do! Besides I'm your father!" his father argued back "Can you just focus on training and NOT girls, especially Clove!".

Cato couldn't control himself and punched his dad super hard! He continued to punch his dad until he was on the floor bleeding. Cato then yelled "Stay away from me!" and then he walked off upstairs thinking about what he'd just done!

Just then a scream came from downstairs it was Cato's mother she had found his father bleeding on the floor.

"What. Just. HAPPENED!" Cato's sister shouted filled with worry!

Cato ran to his sis and hugged her then whispered "Don't worry! Dad was being a jerk so I sorted him out!".

His sister was shaking and a few tears started to run down her face, however she finally nodded in agreement. They both walked into Cato's bedroom and she calmed down after a while. Suddenly when she was calm and had been talking also even laughing with Cato for a bit she asked "Are you going to listen to dad and volunteer?"

**Hoped you liked it chapter 6 will come soon! For now, bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cato looked down at the ground and wiped his face with his hands he then replied "I-I don't know!".

Astrid stood up with a small smile; she spotted Cato's suit on the bed. She then questioned "What about tonight?".

Cato looked up at her and muttered "Listen little sis, I'm not going!".

"NO, you have to go!" Astrid demanded while pointing her finger at him.

"Why? Even if I wanted to go I couldn't, I don't have a date!" Cato added trying to convince her that he didn't have to go.

"You don't have a date! I thought you liked a few girls?" Astrid asked a bit confused.

Cato let out a giant sigh, put his head in his hands and told her "Listen, I do like a few girls but I can't pick one, it's very hard you know!".

Astrid stared at her brother, then sat down on the bed next to him and told him "I can help you see you just need to follow your heart." she stopped and pointed to his heart then continued "It'll always lead you the right way! I promise you'll be glad you followed it... trust me on this one!".

Cato stared into Astrid's eyes astonished by what she'd just said! Their mother screamed for Astrid to get her some ice - probably for their dad - so she stood up. Smiling. She then walked to the door with a little wave. She then slowly closed the giant, wooden door behind her. Cato sat there glaring at the blank wall across from him wondering, suddenly he let out a big smirk and grabbed his suit.

* * *

Clove was looking through her wardrobe when she spotted a perfect dress to wear for the party. It was dark blue, sleeveless and quite short. Clove hadn't worn it before so she might as well wear it tonight.

"I like your dress," Mercy said standing at the bedroom door seeing something was up.

"Eww! I don't!" Tiger yelled storming past not even looking at it.

"Oh Clove, he's just kidding!" Mercy explained.

Tiger stopped outside his bedroom and barked "NO I WASN'T!" then he slammed his bedroom door.

Mercy looked at Clove worried and asked "Is everything ok big sis?".

Clove walked over to her sister and yelled "Everything's fine!" looking annoyed "Can you just go I need to get ready for tonight!"

"No, what's up?!" Mercy demanded starting to get curious.

Clove glared at Mercy "Nothing's UP!" she told her "I need to meet Stellan at 7 so I need to hurry!".

"Okay," Mercy muttered then gave a little smile to Clove, turned around and started to stroll out when she stopped and said "Wait Stellan?".

"Yeah, isn't that what I just said?" Clove asked checking out her dress.

"Oh, I just thought you'd be going with-" Mercy tried to tell Clove but she butted in.

"Do **NOT** say his name!" Clove barked getting angry.

"Why he's your 'best friend'," Mercy laughed but stopped since she could see Clove was turning red. "Sorry, but I thought you liked him and I thought he liked you!" she explained trying to calm her sister down.

"Well that's what I thought that too! However I think it's my fault he hasn't asked me," Clove admitted sitting on her bed feeling upset which is quite a rare reaction you'd get from Clove.

"Why, what did you do?"

"I really don't want to talk about that!" Clove said pushing Mercy out of the door.

"But, but?!" Mercy shouted but Clove slammed the door in her face!

Clove slid down her door thinking. After about 2 minuets she stood up and whispered to herself "Lets get ready for this stupid party!".

* * *

**6:30pm**

Cato walked out of his house all ready for the big night ahead of him however Marcella spotted him and ran over to him. Cato thought to himself '_oh GREAT!_' as she grabbed his arm.

"Hey hansom," she squeaked covered in makeup and wearing giant heels.

"What is it Marcella?"

"Ha, ha Cato I know you were coming over to mine to pick me up for the dance!" Marcella predicted trying to snuggle into Cato but he shoved her away.

"You think you know everything when you're just one of those dumb blonds you know the ones that think they're amazing and walk around leader of their diva-ish gang!" Cato bellowed "Actually I'm taking someone who deserves to be taken and is sweet, funny and **NOT** a bitch like you!"

Marcella stood there speechless no one had ever treated her like that before.

Cato just smirked at her and snickered "Ha, how does the truth feel? You're so pathetic!". Cato started to walk away laughing at her!

"B-bu..." she sputtered then stormed off in humiliation seeing some people in the street looking at her.

* * *

Meanwhile Clove was sitting on her bed putting the rest of her mascara on, angry with herself! "Why am I so stupid!" she asked herself "Why didn't I just ask him!". Once she had finished with her makeup she fell back onto her bed silent looking up with an angry face. However her eye caught the picture on the desk, the one of her and Cato! She just glared at it for a few minuets then shot up and grabbed one of her knives threw it at the wall so hard that it stuck deep into it. She slowly picked up an other knife trying to calm down but she couldn't so she threw the next knife at a mirror on her wall not (far from the last knife) and in seconds it shattered into tiny pieces and landed on the floor making a mess!

Clove picked up an other knife but just looked at it then collapsed onto her bed face first. She yelled "I'm not going to this STUPID party!" putting her head in her pillow.

The door opened quietly that Clove couldn't hear "Not even with the coolest guy in the world?" a voice asked from behind her.

Clove's head shot up she recognised the voice "C-Cato?" she question him then turned her head to see him standing there smiling with his arms out!

**Hope you liked my chapter 6 chapter 7 will come soon please review and follow for now, peace out! :-D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi this is the last chapter sorry it's not very long but is finished now, yay! Ok lets just get to the chapter I don't own the hunger games or the characters here is the chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

She ran in for a giant hug, _giant_! "I-I thought-" she tried to mutter but Cato cut her off.

"I know I was gonna pick someone else but then I realized something," he said "I was going in the wrong direction, I was following my brain and not my heart. You know, it doesn't matter about the looks or... if they're your best friend, all that matters is that no matter what you'll always be there for them and that you love them... with all your soul!"

Clove gazed into Cato's bright blue eyes while he gazed back into her glimmering brown ones and in that second of time Cato leaned in and softly kissed her. It lasted a while however when they pulled away for air Cato grinned and kissed her again but this time more viciously, which Clove liked! After about half an hour of kissing and messing around they finally went to the party.

**Hope you liked my story it was never going to be long anyway however I'm planning on doing another story so please read that's when I finally do it but it won't be too long away. So goodbye for now! ;-D**


End file.
